


missing you.

by moonpixmania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpixmania/pseuds/moonpixmania
Summary: 6 years after the war and 6 years after Draco's death, Harry Potter finds himself quite missing the git. Through memories, and dreams, he slowly starts to fall inlove with the blonde.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	missing you.

reflect on my reflection  
And I ask myself the question  
What's the right direction to go  
I don't know  
Am I a man or am I a muppet  
If I'm a muppet then I'm a very manly muppet  
Am I a muppet or am I a man  
If I'm a man that makes me a muppet of a man

I look into these eyes  
And I don't recognize  
The one I see inside  
It's time for me to decide  
Am I a man or am I a muppet  
If I'm a muppet oh I'm a very manly muppet  
Am I a muppet or am I a man  
If I'm a man that makes me a muppet of a man

Here I go again  
I'm always running out of time  
I think I've made up my mind  
Now I understand who I am  
I'm a man  
I'm a muppet  
I'm a muppet of a man  
I'm a very manly muppet  
I'm a muppet of a man

That's what I am

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to vi and sophie. stan muppet nation.


End file.
